


Call Me Master

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Evolving Tags, I can't believe I'm writing this mistake, I was literally listening to the song Call Me Master when this idea formed, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, One-Sided Love, Sand Kitten is gonna get that milk, Sand Kitten is the ship name now apparently, Ultimate Wish was used and Adrien is deal with the consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Be careful what you wish for, it may end up coming true. A warning Adrien should have taken to heart no matter the circumstances. Now he's here serving under a snake that lurks the palace walls.
Relationships: Jamil Viper/Adrien Agreste
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry everyone, I will be in the corner of shame now.

It started as a regular day in Paris; get up, go to school, have it interrupted by the akuma of the day, finish class, and go through the long to-do list that his father arranged for him. It was like clockwork for Adrien Agreste and it was one that while he was familiar with it, he still couldn’t help but to be drained from it all; he’s been in the battle against Hawkmoth with Ladybug for years now and now that he was about to graduate from school, his future was waiting for him – to an extent. Fighting akumas wasn’t really on his list of things he wanted to do when asked about his future goals. And frankly, when it came down to it all, he just wanted Hawkmoth to be taken care of for good so he could finally get the rest he desperately deserved. Tired of life at the ripe age of eighteen, who knew university was here already when he was just in Ms. Bustier’s class talking about the story of 1001 Arabian Nights! Sometime after getting his assignment was when the akuma alert went off and Chat Noir was on the scene with Ladybug, he had to admit; he tuned out the information on what Hawkmoth’s latest creation was, but they knew one thing…it was the last victim that he would make. 

The battle was a hard one, it turned out it was a model from the Gabriel company; this model was one that Adrien had worked with for a long time and she was just fired out of the blue. It made zero sense in the light of things; she was always on time, met the required health standards, remained professional no matter the situation, and the others enjoyed working with her (even pasta loving Vincent sang her praises). So, why would Mr. Agreste fire her? Why, to make room for his new ‘muse’ Lila Rossi of course. That was all the information the heroic duo needed and the battle led to Hawkmoth where the fight was the toughest and worst of them. The good news; Hawkmoth was taken care of and they got the butterfly and peacock back. The bad news; sometime in the confrontation, it was a heated verbal battle between father and son that Adrien wasn’t aware he used the Ultimate Wish. He said the fatal words; “I wish I was never your son!” to him and…well, he got his wish in the most unlikely way and it was that wish that landed him where he was now.

Sitting in a cage with nothing but the clothes on his back and the miraculous on his finger. He slumped and buried his face into his knees, he did the one thing he and his lady vowed would never do; make the Ultimate Wish. Adrien kept screaming at himself that he didn’t mean to, and Plagg had assured him that he wasn’t mad at his holder – okay, Tikki was better at this compassion stuff than he was, but…it wasn’t Adrien’s fault that he had a dick of a father and was essentially dealing with years of not only emotional repression but also having been isolated for years with a suffocating schedule and not having a normal life growing up. Adrien was a ticking time bomb for something to happen and it did. But it wasn’t his fault, Plagg’s kitten had been through so much as it is, and they couldn’t get out of this just yet – for one, they were still in the middle of the desert, it was most likely best for them to wait until they got to town before they made any drastic moves. When his holder was finally calm enough to explain the situation, Plagg did his best to tell him everything without causing another meltdown; due to not being specific in the wish, the two miraculous and kwami were forced to randomize the wheel of fate. Adrien was no longer the son of a famous fashion mogul – this was good, he didn’t have to live by a strict schedule. However, he was now in the role of the son of some nameless gambling addict – who, in order to pay a debt off, he had to sell Adrien off to some slave traders. 

When the carriage came to a stop, Plagg flew into Adrien’s shirt; they didn’t have much of a plan, but they could still try and stall for time until they could figure something out. For now; Adrien was going to use what he knew as Chat Noir to get the traders off him and then run to hide somewhere in town to hang low in the shadows until they can find a way back to Paris. It may be a bit of a long shot, but even if he returns and it turns out someone else was Gabriel’s son, he knew his friends would have his back and let him move in – after all, Nino and Chloe had threatened to adopt him if his father continued to be this neglectful figure. 

Fate was definitely against him; either these traders had dealt with wayward superpowered teenagers who made bogus wishes before, or they recognized magical items that they knew what a miraculous was just by looking at his ring because the moment they pulled him out of the carriage and bound his wrists behind his back in chains, one of the traders forcefully removed the miraculous off his person and forced him and Plagg to be separated. It was that action that got him thrashing, trying to break from the chains – useless or not, he was trying everything he could; even going as far as trying to channel the leftover destructive powers that had lingered in him from all the years, he was Chat Noir. Crying out Cataclysm and trying to destroy the chains, each cry was growing weaker and weaker as the duo team of traders had dragged him from their caravan and towards the pristine palace. The slavers would mock his feeble attempts of escape and went as far as giving a cruel reminder that he wouldn’t be able to use any form of spells, those chains were designed to keep magic sealed up. He would have to wait until his new master took them off instead. 

And as for the kwami? That was up to his master as well if a slave could wield the power of destruction; but the likelihood of that was nonexistent and the miraculous would be locked up for an unknown amount of time. Adrien’s heart sank at that; the only familiar face he has to go through this mess was taken from him and he wasn’t going to see him again until this prince gives the final approval. It took a lot of effort to keep the tears that were forming from falling. This had to be a nightmare…it had to be.

The harsh reality was that it wasn’t a nightmare; he was brought before a young tanned male slightly older than him; he wore gold bangles on his left wrist, a thick choker, small hair accessories on the ends of his braids, and a snake armband that curls on his upper right arm. Clothing wise he was wearing a cropped black vest with gold detail and red lapels over a sleeveless black hoodie with red trim on the inside, plain other than the gold design on the hood. The belt is imprinted with a snake insignia. Under his hoodie, he has dark red cloth wrapped around his waist with gold designs on it. Black parachute pants with red flame designs and black sandals with a gold scarab design.

The slaver that had taken the ring earlier approached the snake-like boy and handed it over; the other just grinned with delight before sliding the ring on and looking at it in the afternoon sun as he ignored the young blond that was kicking and thrashing; screaming at him to give it back. The black cat that came with the ring had his gaze to the ground as his small tail was twitching in annoyance as it growled at him. Neither of their reactions mattered much as he turned to the blond before him and walked over, grabbing Adrien’s chin in a tight harsh grip and forcing him to look in his eyes; bright emerald eyes meeting the cold grey ones that matched his ‘charming’ smile.

“My, what a beautiful lotus.” He looked Adrien over. “Of course, with your attitude, you’re nothing more than a wild sand cat needing to be trained.”

It probably wouldn’t do much, but if there was one thing Adrien had learned during his time as Chat Noir, it was that he always had to think on his feet and try any idea that came his way when facing a threat.

“My father will come for me, he’s a famous fashion mogul-!”

That brought a sharp laugh from the snake before him and the grip on his face tightened, causing Adrien to wince in pain as the other pulled him close so they were inches apart; close enough for Adrien to smell that sweet cinnamon spice radiating off him.

“A fashion mogul, that’s a funny thing to call someone who puts his son up for sale just to pay off a gambling debt.” He used his free hand to look him over some. “Though…perfectly pristine teeth” he lifted the boy’s lips to look at them. “Not a single blemish on your smooth face, and…” he took a quick sniff. “Fresh melon scent radiating from your soft golden locks is pretty curious for someone of your current status.”

“You don’t understand, my father is Gabriel Agreste! I’m his son, Adrien and I model for the Agreste clothing line!” 

He tilted his head a little; “You say he’s a fashion mogul.” The cold unfeeling smile returned. “I do hate to be the bearer of bad news but, afraid that brand doesn’t exist here.” He watched as those green eyes widened in terror; “Were you truly hoping that making up a false brand would save you from your fate? That might have worked on someone from Land of Pyroxene where they would assume it’s some underground name, a budding artist, but here? No, no, no.” He lifted his face up again. “We weren’t born yesterday; you think you’re the first slave to try an excuse like that?”

The snake moved to grab Adrien’s arm and pulling him to his side before taking out a pouch and paying the duo; “I’ll take it from here, that should cover the cost of supplies.” 

*****  
Jamil was many things; on the surface he was a loyal servant to the Asim family, in the shadows however it didn’t take him long to manipulate the situation to his liking. All he had to do was cast Snake Whisper and order Kalim to do whatever he wanted. There was something about being in position of power that excited him greatly; when word got out that someone from a distant land was desperate enough to sell their own son to pay off a debt, Jamil immediately snatched up the chance to have his own exotic flower in the palace. Something he could call his own and have complete power over – of course, on a technical speaking level, Kalim was his as well; that care-free prince was so easy to overpower and if on the offhand chance that the newest palace kitten catches him? Well, who would ever believe the slave of a loyal servant who kept the Asim heir safe for all these years, who grew up with and has been named a dear friend? 

Speaking of his darling sand cat; for someone who claimed to be the son of a famous designer, the clothes he wore kind of sucked. What was the designer going for? ‘How to be perfectly bland’? Jamil scoffed at the thought, great, now he was thinking like those from Pryoxene. He shuddered at the thought and looked at the clothing he had in his arms; Adrien would be able to blend in with no problem. Arriving at the boy’s room, he let himself in without bothering to announce his presence to the other.

Adrien was right where he left him; exploring the room and looking for ways to get out. Jamil said nothing as he watched the boy move from the balcony and tried looking through a chest that had extra blankets inside – ah, so he was going to try the traditional climb out with a blanket rope technique. This boy had the power of destruction at his hands and this was the best he could do? This was too sad to watch. Jamil shook his head and walked up before pulling him away by the shoulder and forcing him to turn so they were face to face. He smirked at his wide-eyed expression as he shoved the change of clothes into his arms, silently demanding him to get out of those clothes he wore.

“No.” He tossed the clothing Jamil gave him aside. “I’m not changing out of my current outfit.”

“This isn’t up for debate.” 

Adrien picked up the top from the pile and held it up – it was a white top that would only cover his chest, adorned with gold trimming and thin gold chains dangling down, the top was attached by a gold and aquamarine necklace. “Don’t get me started on the bottoms!”

“Why not? It suits you quite well.” Jamil picked them up; dark red booty-shorts that were behind a transparent skirt. “I think they scream your new status quite well.”

“I’m not going to dress in that!” Adrien snapped. “I’m not some slave for you to push around!”

“We’re back to that mantra, are we?” Jamil grabbed his chin _“I am your master; you will obey me and answer to my every wishes._ **{Snake Whisper}** ”

That was the last thing Adrien was consciously aware of. Snake Whisper was quite the useful unique magic, of course depending on the person depended on results; it was clear that Adrien was trying to fight off the spell - no surprise, he’s been around magic before, but Jamil kept his hold on the boy and stared into his eyes. It wasn’t long before the blond succumbs to him.

Jamil smirked when Adrien fell still; he kissed his lips and petted his head; “Good kitten.” He cooed. “Get dressed into your new outfit now, we have a busy day ahead of us.” He ordered.

“Yes Master.” Adrien moved from his hold and started to undress in front of his master. Not a single mark on his pale skin, Jamil ran his fingers over him and traced every detail presented to him; subtle muscles, smooth to the touch, upon pulling him close he got a scent of that disgusting cheese – probably to feed the kwami of destruction. He would have to wash him up later, for now, he did have to show this new pet to the prince and assure the family that Jamil would have him trained.

Reluctantly letting him go, he let Adrien dress in his new outfit; he perfected the harem boy look and Jamil took great pleasure in dressing him up in light jewelry and putting a veil over his face. He wanted to be the only one who can gaze at Adrien in his entirety. Kissing him one final time, he ordered the blond to follow him and led to where Kalim and the rest of the family were; only once they were at the doors to the throne room did Jamil set Adrien free of the spell. The beautiful confused look on his face as he held his arm in a tight grip was picture perfect, he sternly told Adrien that he was going to be meeting the prince and if he was on his best behavior he _may_ consider giving him some more clothes to wear than what he had on.

That was another thing, Adrien wasn’t sure what happened and he was actually shuddering at the thought of various possibilities of how it happened. His eyes lit up a little when he said he was going to meet royalty, this was perfect; if he could plead his case, they would have to order Jamil to let him go! He just nodded and followed Jamil into the throne room; sure enough the prince was there in his glory; he and Jamil had the same color scheme, however, the prince had choppy white hair, lacy tattoos adorning his skin, and wore a black and gold open vest showing off a white shirt and was covered in gold jewelry. The beautiful crimson eyes staring down at him held joy in them, a carefree sprit, if the situation were different Adrien would have loved to get to know him better and gain another friend in his friend circle.

“Your highness, if I may present my new servant; Adrien.” Jamil introduced, watching Adrien carefully and narrowing his eyes when the boy hesitated to bow. “He is a little rough around the edges, but I assure you in time he’ll get used to the new lifestyle without difficulties.”

The prince silently chuckled, “He reminds me of a cat.” He smiled at Adrien. “It’s nice to meet you Adrien, my name is Kalim. Where are you from?”

“Paris, your highness.” Adrien answered. “Paris, France.”

Kalim blinked and tilted his head. “Could you tell us about it?”

Adrien’s eyes lit up again as he told Kalim of his home; Paris was wonderful, the city of lights and love, a place where he had amazing friends from school and one of them being a wonderful baker girl. He went on to tell them of the good times he’s had with his friends when he was able to sneak away from home – that set off a red flag. Actually, anytime Jamil or Kalim would ask for further details they were met with a repulsive answer; Adrien lived a sheltered and isolated life, his father would force him to model with some parasite, he would be threatened to be pulled out of school if he upset the parasite or his father. Paris may be beautiful, but it sounded like he hardly got to experience it unless he was sneaking out.

“That’s…quite the place.” Jamil muttered. “Can’t really imagine living there.”

“Yeah, that reminds me.” Adrien narrowed his eyes at Jamil before turning back to Kalim. “I’m sorry your highness, but I’ve been wrongfully sold to Jamil. My name is Adrien Agreste and I’m the son of a fashion mogul, I’m only here because of a mistake I’ve made and I need to return home and hopefully fix it.”

“What was your mistake? Perhaps we could fix it here?”

“I…used the Ultimate Wish.” Adrien bowed his head. “In the heat of an argument I was having with my father, both the Black Cat and Ladybug miraculous were together and…I said I wished I wasn’t my father’s son anymore and I wound up here and sold as a slave.” He looked back up, “Please…Paris is my home, and I have to go back.”

Jamil narrowed his eyes; he’d heard enough of his 'home' and he wasn’t too impressed with it. Adrien was _his_ and he wasn’t going to give him up that easily, not if he had anything to say about it. Jamil made his way over and held Adrien's shoulders in a firm grip.

"This is your home now; you’ll have people who care about you here." He said sternly. “You have me and the prince to take care of you.” 

"But I have family to return to!" Adrien protested. "My father-"

Jamil tightened his hold on the blond; “The very same father who you said, and I quote, ‘I wish I was never your son’ to? Let me spell out the situation very. Carefully. You’re here because of _your_ selfish wish; you knew the price that Ultimate Wish came with and you’re paying for it. You don’t _have_ a family to return to in Paris anymore, that reality doesn’t exist – you don’t _exist_ there anymore.” 

“Jamil is right.” Kalim said. “I’m sorry Adrien, but this is the new reality; even if we were to get you back to Paris, no-one would know who you are.”

“You’re lying, Ladybug would remember me!” Adrien cried. “Please, just let me go! Just order Jamil to take my back to Paris!”

Smack

Jamil stared at Adrien who was holding his cheek, his eyes narrowed at him as he pulled him up by the arm again. “You don’t get it, do you? You’re no longer the son of this Gabriel Agreste, you’re a nameless slave who will be living out his days in the palace.” He turned to Kalim. “I’m sorry about his behavior, I’ll see to it that the claws never come out again.”

Kalim sighed and nodded, “Just don’t hurt him too badly, Jamil. It’s his first night in the palace after all.”

*

Adrien was thrown into the room, yelping in surprise as he collided with the rug. Jamil locked the door and glared down at him, he gave the boy a chance and he threw it in his face; all Adrien had to do was accept his role and things could have been easier for him. Ignoring whatever it was that the boy was saying, Jamil made his way over to the locked closet and took a key out, it was the boy’s first night and Kalim’s orders were to keep him from hurting too badly. Unlocking the closet, he took out a riding crop before he made his way over to the blond. Once he was close enough to the blond, he made quick work on binding the other's hands together then forcing the blond onto his stomach with his ass in the air.

"Hey, w-what are you doing?!"

“Punishing you of course.” Jamil said as if it were obvious. “Talking back to royalty in the past would have your tongue removed in a heartbeat, but I find this method better.” He moved the riding crop up his leg. “Usually with misbehaving kittens, a swift spank gets the point across.”

Adrien struggled under him, “Y-You can’t be serious-!”

“I’m very serious, kitten.” He smirked. “Don’t worry, I promised Kalim that I wouldn’t hurt you too much.”

"You wouldn't da-!" Adrien's sentence was cut off when the riding crop came down on his ass hard, making him cry out. Jamil brought the riding crop down again on Adrien's ass, making another cry leave the blond. This continued until nine hits were done in total, leaving Adrien's ass to be bright red. After the 9th hit was dealt, Jamil rested the riding crop over his shoulder and turned Adrien onto his back.

"Have you learnt your lesson, kitten?" Jamil asked, looking him over.

"U-Up yours..." Adrien got out between pants, his face red and wet with tears from where he had cried out.

"So, you haven't then." Jamil sighed, shaking his head. He walked over to the closet and proceeded to replace the used riding crop for another one. Unlike the first one, this one had a purple heart at the end of it that appeared to be made of a softer material. Heading back towards the blond, Jamil made quick work of binding Adrien's legs so he couldn't move them.

Adrien tried to struggle, "W-What are you doing now?!"

"Continuing your punishment of course." Jamil answered, running the riding crop up the inside of Adrien's thigh before bringing it down on the blonde's cock. Adrien cried out when the riding crop came in contact with his most sensitive area. Since the top was made out of a softer material the impact wasn't as painful but it had still hurt. As before, the punishment held nine hits in total, leaving Adrien's front bright pink in color in comparison to the bright red that his ass was. When the last hit was done, the riding crop went back to resting over Jamil's shoulder.

"Now kitten, have you learnt your lesson?" Jamil asked again, looking him over. 

Adrien wasn't able to reply this time, his throat hoarse from all the crying out he had done. Taking the blonde's silence as a yes, Jamil went to return the riding crop back to the closet with the others that resided in there, once that was done, he proceeded to untie the boy as well as cast a minor healing spell over him – nothing too potent, he wanted the punishment to stick with Adrien after all. The relief was only momentary before Jamil placed him on the bed and left him to rest up; that boy was going to be trouble, but that could be easily remedied – after all, he found himself to be pretty snake like.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week was the hardest week that Adrien’s ever had; every time he would ‘disobey’ Jamil’s orders or defy authority when around Kalim, he was immediately dragged back to the room and was whipped with the strange crops. By the end of the first week, he couldn’t take it anymore; he had suffered worse when dealing with akumas but this time there was no ladybug cure to heal any injuries he had sustained – so when Jamil held him and asked if he was going to be a ‘good kitten’ it took a lot to swallow his pride and to finally agree, at least until he was able to find a way out of here. His compliance to obedience had pleased Jamil, the rough treatments were starting to become a thing of the past and in place were tender touches; it didn’t matter where they were or who else was around, Adrien would be at Jamil’s side and being petted like a household cat.

If he had to be honest with himself, he actually enjoyed being held and petted like that – he was most likely touch-starved after having to deal with being isolated for the majority of his life; since his mother had went ‘missing’ he hardly saw his father and the only closest thing to affection he’s had was when Marinette would give him comforting hugs (well, her and Chloe and his former hero team before the final battle happened). Being here and receiving attention was…alien to him and he wouldn’t admit this outright but he wanted more of those gentle touches – though, he could go without the housecat comparison at every waking opportunity.

Aside from being held, there were days where Jamil would take Adrien outside and handing him a blunt blade; his reason being was that since the blond used to hold the miraculous of the black cat, it was probably best to keep the kitten in shape. There was no room for a lazy housecat and Jamil was going to make sure Adrien stayed active and on his feet. Sparing with Jamil was probably the only good thing that had come out of everything that week and if he had to brag, he’d say his cat-like reflexes gave him a field advantage in the ring. Of course, everything fun had to come to an end and Adrien had found himself with Jamil back in the gilded cage that was his room; they had gone to the bathroom next room to wash off the afternoon’s training session and were currently getting into a fresh change of clothes. The silence between them was almost deafening, and Adrien couldn’t really take it any longer.

With a sigh, he turned to Jamil and let his shoulders drop. “Look…about the past week, I’m sorry for lashing out.” He watched as the other turned to look at him. “Hear me out; I’ve made the mistake with the Ultimate Wish and I’m in a new environment, the only other friend I’ve had was taken from me…you can see why I would.” 

“Understandable reasons; still doesn’t excuse the actions.” Jamil said calmly. “Look at it from my position; I’m someone who’s served the Asim family for years and tend to the heir as his loyal right hand, any slave under me who lashes out reflects on me and how I keep them under control. You could compromise the both of us with your disrespectful behavior.”

“And again, I’m sorry.” Adrien sighed.

“I’ll forgive you.” He walked over and held his chin in his hand. “Only if you can prove how sorry you are.”

The moment Jamil had said that, something in Adrien’s mind clicked; his vibrant green eyes were clouded over as he followed his master quietly and obediently to the bed where Jamil was settled onto the mattress and Adrien stood before him. Jamil didn’t need to say much, he nodded to Adrien and motioned him to approach; once close enough, he kissed his soft lips and gently pushed his shoulders down, guiding him to rest on his knees. 

“You know what to do, kitten.” Jamil cooed gently. “Pleasure me and I’ll forgive you.”

Adrien nodded and moved Jamil’s pants off him and took his member into his hands and started stroking him. Jamil ruffled Adrien's hair as the blonde began to lick up and down his shaft with kitten-like dexterity in between slow pumps of his fist. All the while his vacant green eyes gazing up almost adoringly at his master. Jamil would have found it cute, those adoring emerald eyes of Adrien staring so sweetly at him. If only he hadn’t seen such eyes on another more annoying boy with eyes the color of rubies, sneering down at him, Jamil grabbed his golden locks and forced his face down to his cock. Forcing his cock into his mouth.

“Use that mouth, ally cat.” He growled out. 

The boy whined over him and caused Jamil to shudder with delight and started to bob his head on him, he was a beginner and his technique was very sloppy, but seeing him choke on him was a delightful sight for him. He loved it when he had Kalim choke on him…god how would Adrien look choking on Kalim while he himself fucked the slave raw and hard; he wanted to see him sobbing and aroused – he’d make sure that boy wore a cock ring to keep him from coming before his masters. Jamil’s dick was throbbing at the thought of it, and started to thrust into Adrien’s mouth; choking him before making him swallow every last drop. With a sigh of content, Jamil smiled down at Adrien – a beautiful quiet and docile pet that was ready to please him whenever. As much as he wanted to keep him like this, he couldn’t – this was just a training session, he wanted this kitten to accept his role naturally and keeping him under Snake Whisper would just cause more problems for him than anything, it was best to let him go back to a conscious state.

Dressing back up, he pulled Adrien back up and snapped his fingers to wake him from the trance he was under. Adrien blinked and looked up at Jamil, he was about to say something, but Jamil rested a finger on his lips and shushed him, assuring him that he forgives Adrien’s brash behavior. He ruffled the blonde’s hair and left the room for the time being.

 *****  
“Your highness? Would it be okay if we talked alone?” Adrien asked softly

It was an odd request, but Kalim just shrugged it off; Adrien looked a little trouble and he wanted to make sure he was alright and not feeling ill. Normally, this would be Jamil’s job, but he was helping out in the kitchen so he couldn’t tend to his ‘kitten’ at the moment. He led Adrien to another room and leaned on the door to keep an ear out in case anyone decided to listen in, he looked down at him with a concerned look on his face.

“Is everything alright, Adrien?” he asked.

Adrien shook his head. “It’s just…earlier today I was talking with Jamil and…I don’t know what happened, I think I blacked out? When I came to, he said he forgave me, but I don’t know what happened between that and our conversation from earlier.”

“You blacked out?” he repeated. Kalim laid a hand on Adrien’s forehead and frowned a little. “You’re not running a fever…” his hand glowed a little. “I’m not detecting anything out of the ordinary…” he pulled away and laid a hand on his chin. “Are you keeping hydrated?”

“As far as I know.” Adrien confirmed.

“Well, maybe you need to increase your water intake.” Kalim suggested. “You’re living in the desert now and passing out from dehydration is a high possibility.” 

He…did have a point. Adrien just nodded and bowed his head before thanking him and parting ways with him; there was more, he felt his jaw a little sore – as if someone forced his mouth open. But, he wasn’t sure if there was a reason behind it or not…god, his head was hurting the more he thought about it; maybe it was just best to call it a day and hoped that when he got up things would be clearer.


End file.
